No Guts No Glory
No Guts No Glory '(Case #23) is the twenty-third fanmade case as well as being the sixth one in the Twilight Town district by CCFan32. Case Background Junior Officer Michael Collins and the player are planning to go to Slammin' Donuts until they are interrupted by Chief Price. He keeps the conversation short and quickly informs the team that Rebecca Jennings was found dead at the Whitevale prison. The team heads to the prison and finds Rebecca's corpse who's been shot to death with her intestines visible. Elizabeth discovered that Rebecca was shot several times in the liver, which made her intestines visible. The team later found a sniper rifle in the creepy steeple which was the weapon used to assassinate Rebecca. The killer was revealed to be a hunter named Miles Park. Miles hated people who didn't respect his privacy. Rebecca would go to his shack and read his diary then tell everybody embarassing things about him. Miles was already embarassed several years ago which is why he chose to live a life of solitude. Since one of Miles's favorite hobbies is hunting, he decided to kill Rebecca for what she did to him. He followed the prison bus all the way to the prison where he shot Rebecca dead. He felt happy that she was out of the picture and said that he would kill her a thousand times more. Michael thought Miles was disgusting then sent him to court. In court, Miles admitted his crime and wished to receive his prison sentence. The Honorable Kingsley doesn't like people who respects his privacy either but not to the point where he's willing to kill somebody for it. Miles blamed Rebecca for him being a hunter and living a lonely and unsocial lifestyle, comparing himself to the Judge. Judge Kingsley ignored Miles' insult and handed him a 35-year jail sentence. Victim *'Rebecca Jennings '(Found shot to death in front of the prison, covered in blood) Murder Weapon *'Sniper Rifle Killer *'Miles Park' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect practices rifle shooting Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a four-leaf clover brooch *The suspect wears a tattoo Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks rum *The suspect practices rifle shooting *The suspect gets manicures Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a four-leaf clover brooch *The suspect wears a tattoo Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks rum *The suspect practices rifle shooting *The suspect gets manicures Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a tattoo Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks rum Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a four-leaf clover brooch Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks rum *The suspect practices rifle shooting *The suspect gets manicures Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a four-leaf clover brooch Killer's Profile *The killer drinks rum. *The killer practices rifle shooting. *The killer gets manicures. *The killer wears a four-leaf clover brooch. *The killer wears a tattoo. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Prison Entrance. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Paper, Porclain Pieces; Available at start) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Evidence: Killer practices rifle shooting) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Rebecca's Sentence Form; New Suspect: James Gaskins) *Question James Gaskins about the victim. (Prerequisite: Rebecca's Sentence Form restored) *Examine Porclain Pieces. (Result: Porclain Doll) *Examine Porclain Doll. (Result: DNA) *Examine DNA. (Result: Miles Park's DNA; New Suspect: Miles Park) *Talk to Miles Park about his doll of the victim. (Prerequisite: Miles' DNA identified) *Investigate Hunter's Shack. (Clues: Faded Bottle, Torn Letters; Prerequisite: Miles' DNA identified) *Examine Faded Bottle. (Result: Orange Liquid) *Analyze Orange Liquid. (03:00:00; Evidence: Killer drinks rum) *Examine Torn Letters. (Result: Letters) *Analyze Letters. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Bradley Lawson) *Ask Bradley Lawson about his letters to the victim. (Prerequisite: Letters analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Ezekiel Green what's wrong with him. (Available at start; Unlocks: Creepy Steeple) *Investigate Creepy Steeple. (Clues: Sniper Rifle, Victim's Handbag; Prerequisite: Talk to Ezekiel) *Examine Sniper Rifle. (Result: Pink Substance) *Analyze Pink Substance. (06:00:00; Evidence: Killer gets manicures; Unlocks: Lake View) *Examine Victim's Handbag. (Result: Tablet Computer) *Analyze Tablet Computer. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Raymond Timmons) *Inform Raymond Timmons of his friend's death. (Prerequisite: Tablet Computer analyzed) *Investigate Lake View. (Clues: Faded Trophy, Torn Photo; Prerequisite: Pink Substance analyzed) *Examine Faded Trophy. (Result: Miles Park's Trophy) *Confront Miles Park about his hunting trophy. (Prerequsite: Miles's trophy restored) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Relationship Photo) *Confront Bradley Lawson about his relationship with Rebecca. (Prerequisite: Photo restored) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Ezekiel Green why he tried to burn the steeple down. (Available at start) *Investigate Prison Gate. (Clues: Pile of Dirt, Victim's Belongings; Available at start) *Examine Pile of Dirt. (Result: Laptop) *Examine Laptop. (Result: Surveillance Footage) *Analyze Surveillance Footage. (09:00:00) *Ask James Gaskins why he despises Rebecca. (Prerequisite: Surveillance Footage analyzed) *Examine Victim's Belongings. (Result: Friendship Necklace) *Give the friendship necklace to Raymond Timmons. (Prerequisite: Friendship Necklace found) *Investigate Steeple Pews. (Clues: Surveillance Camera, Ammo Box; Available when all tasks before are done) *Examine Surveillance Camera. (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analyze Surveillance Camera. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears a four-leaf clover brooch) *Examine Ammo Box. (Result: Skin Cell Sample) *Analyze Skin Cell Sample. (15:00;00; Evidence: Killer wears a tattoo) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Check up on Ezekiel Green. (Available at start) *Investigate Creepy Steeple. (Clues: Money Basket, Donation Box; Prerequisite: Talk to Ezekiel) *Examine Money Basket. (Result: Bible) *Examine Bible. (Result: Spanish Writing) *Analyze Spanish Writing. (09:00:00) *Question Ezekiel Green about the spanish writing. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Spanish Writing analyzed) *Examine Donation Box. (Result: Locket) *Give the locket to Raymond Timmons. (Reward: Ice Cream Costume; Prerequisite: Locket found) *Investigate Hunter's Shack. (Clues: Torn Paper; Available at start) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Campaign Flter) *Ask Bradley Lawson about his cooperation with Mayor Hamilton. (Reward: 18,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Campaign Flyer restored) *Examine Valentine's Letter. (Result: Warning Letter; All tasks above must be completed first) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases